


Hope

by Rivulet027



Category: X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean-Paul brooding and a phone call from Piotr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the X-men. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: This was written shortly after JP and Piotr met in the comic. I borrowed a bit of background from Alpha Flight.

Jean-Paul was blankly watching 'Come Undone' when his sister flicked him on the ears. He glanced at her.

"You stayed up all night, again," she pouted.

"Couldn't sleep, you know how it is."

She shrugged and as she headed towards breakfast he reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter his boyfriend Raymonde had given him. He'd broken up with him because he was a mutant. He ran his fingers over the words and frowned, wondering how tense History class was going to be now.

The phone rang and he answered.

"Hello? This is Piotr, I was..."

He smiled.


End file.
